The Great Box Sellers
The Great Box Sellers The Great Box Sellers is the first episode of the series and first episode in Season One it is yet to be released only known to be shown in storyboard it is said to be released on March 13 2016 Plot It starts out with Jim walking through the living room while Bloxer is sitting in the couch. Jim then ask that the mail is here leaving Bloxer saying "So?" Jim then tells him "So are you going to get it?" but gets no response so Jim walks out the door into the mail box and checks out what is inside. He throws everything outside calling it "Junk" untill he finds a package that might think is valuable untill he says "Meh" and drops in on the floor. He goes back into the house while bloxer is still seen sitting in the couch. Bloxer asks if there where bills Jim says 3 and Bloxer sighs he says that they dont have money due to Jim wasting it all on posters for his room. Jim disagrees and says that he only borrowed a few dollars zooming out showing the wall covered in posters. Bloxer decides that they should get a job for money making Jim realize something. He says that he has a idea but Bloxer quickly says "It is going to be stupid" making Jim say please can i say it then Bloxer says "fine". Jim then says the plan "This might sound stupid but-" Bloxer cheers "I knew it" then Jim continues "What if we sell boxes...For $20.99!"Leaving Bloxer confused "So you want to Scam people?" Jim says yes in a high pitch squeaky voice. Bloxer agrees and Jim jumps in the air saying YEAH! while the wall explodes. Jim is still seen in the air in the same pose while Steve is shown yelling "Yeah Adventure-" Bloxer ask who is he. Steve replies "Oh wrong place" making Bloxer yell you made a whole in my wall while steve slowly walks back then Jim falls back down to the ground after a few second then the screen transitions to Bloxer and Jim infront of a abondened wearhouse where Jim says this is the place. Bloxer asks what now but gets interupted by Jim saying "BUILDING MONTAGE!" the scene then transitiones to Jim standing while Bloxer is knocked out. Jim says that its finished the camera then changes to the warehouse with a sign that says "Steve's Mining Co." falls leaving another sign that says "Bloxrs Box Inc". Bloxer then stands up saying that he already hired workers while he was building.Then it turns into another scene where the workers are making boxes. In the front cashier one of the employees tell the customer that 1 box will be $20.00 making him/her yell "HOW IS THE BOX $20!?" the employee says that its deeper for more space the customer views inside untill he pushes the guy in taking the money that she left. Gallery Untitled.png|"Hmmm maybe" TEST1.png|"For $20.99!!" The Great Box Sellers.png|Original Title Card Jim.png|Jim|link=Characters Trivia *This is the first appearence of Bloxer,Jim and Sir.Boxes McBrown *When Jim says "Building Montage" Its a refrence to Eddsworld Hammer and Fail where Edd says "All we need now is a Building Montage" *In the Season One episode Bloxer has a Dark Gray Jacked insted of a Black Hoodie *In the intro when Bloxer is sitting in the couch a cat can be seen in his lap Music Category:Episodes Category:Season One